TASM: After shock
by oliverpowell511
Summary: An alternate ending to tasm 2 where Peter thinks the fall through more and quicker or if you like where the original ending was just a premonition and Peter is able to save Gwen but has some after affects which are made worse when something more deadly than Harry, Electro or the Rhino put together.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen was literally hanging by a thread Peter punched the goblin again but in doing so let the web snap the clockwork pulled suddenly on Harry's neck slamming him into a wall Peter jumped off the clock platform following her fall he tried to look for an opportunity in which he could catch her with his web but the shrapnel and clock wheels are moving to quick he sees a space but takes a split second to think as the ground approaches quicker than the speed of light realising that the web wouldn't be strong enough.

He realised that he would need to increase his speed to save her so Peter extended both his arms to point at the walls pulling them catapulting to Gwen Catching Gwen instantly turning again merely less than a metre away from the ground making Peter slam his back into ground and having Gwen's weight on top of him increased the pain, he had broken both his shoulder blades and shattered the back left of his pelvis, his back although his spine didn't receive to much damage hurt worse with his muscle torn in areas all over his back, Gwen didn't have time to move the arm that was wrapped around his back so dislocated and broken her left shoulder.

It was a miracle even with the spider powers and strength that he hadn't shattered every bone in his body, Gwen along with him. Peter groaned in pain Gwen moved dragged herself over to the wall holding her arm up Peter slowly doing the same moving, pain all over his body. Peter took his mask off with his good arm sliding to her left though in deep agony he still couldn't stop thinking about Gwen first, her pain though nothing to her he put his palm supporting her shoulder. "It's nothing, aww." She said grunting in pain, he straightened her opposite arm ripping the top of her coat sleeve putting it behind her neck wrapping it around her broken arm and leaned his head back against the wall putting his arm around her neck bringing her head into his shoulder. "What am I gonna tell my mom?" She asked half joking.

"Riding my bike you were holding onto me, a car pulled out and we both fell off." he answered.

"Sounds about the same, save the bike being a flying surf board, you being your homocidal best friend and the car being a clock tower," she summed up he laughed despite his pain.

**Thats fit resets chapter I haven't actually seen film yet will do on Friday though, I saw Gwen's death on YouTube though so qua wanted to to do this**


	2. Chapter 2

Tasm chapter 2

Peter and Gwen made it back to his aunts house, they walked in through the door quietly making their way upstairs into his room, May was already asleep. Peter needed to get out of his suit before going to the hospital with Gwen. He had to sneak across most of the cities alleys as his injuries wouldn't let him carry Gwen and swing across building to building. He also needed to get Gwen a bandage for Gwen's arm as her coat sleeve wouldn't last long for her arm. "Wait in here." Peter told her she sat on his bed while he walked downstairs to get something.

Gwen, took her coat off and put it on the bed she walked over to the window needing air finding it hard to breath, her heart thumping faster and faster she could now barely breath she collapsed onto knees the only think supporting her was her arm on the windowsill keeping her up she was terrified, images of the fall flooded back into her head, Harry's face, Peters mask her heart continued to increase at rapid pace. "Pet-Peter" she said barely even a whisper with her hearts thumping not giving her enough energy to call out she felt herself about to faint when suddenly her phone rang distracting her. Her heart was slowly returning its normal pace she checked her phone it was Gwen's mother she pressed answer, "Hey mom," she said happy to hear from her,

"Hey sweaty," Helen said "where are you? it's ten past one in the morning." She said over the phone, Peter came back into the room with pain killers, muscle cream, and a first aid kit.

"I'm gonna stay over Peter's tonight we had a bit of an accident earlier so I can't walk over. Besides its late." Gwen said to her mother.

"Oh are you okay?" Helen asked concerned.

"Broken arm I'm going to the hospital ill tell you what else tomorrow." Gwen said.

"Okay we are definitely gonna talk more about this." Helen said, Gwen hung up.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you call?" He asked zipping his suit to his waist turning his back to her, there were a massive bruises all over his back although he probably would be fully healed within two weeks one of the perks of being spiderman. She looked at the damage on his back.

"Something just happened to me, it's okay I'm fine now." Gwen said dismissing it.

"What happened?" Peter asked looking over shoulder sitting down on the bed back still turned "can you rub this on my back?" He said handing a gel to Gwen labeled 'Muscle pain relief' she squeezed it into her palm and rubbed it all over his back slowly he hissed in pain, he'd never had an injury as bad as this, even before the spider bit him. Catching Gwen made him take her weight and speed.

"Sorry," she said rubbing slower with her good arm,

"It's okay," he said taking multiple painkillers and drinking from a water bottle , it was harder to have an overdose because the spider increased his metabolism, he then handed the packet to Gwen she took two and drank from the bottle.

"Come on let's get to the hospital we need to get a cast on that he said pointing to Gwen's arm, then putting his t-shirt on and a zip hoody, "here," he said holding out another zip hoody putting her good arm in the sleeve and Peter put the other side around her left over the left arm putting the zip over it. Luckily there was a small hospital across the road they were all over NYC.

At the hospital Gwen and Peter had had a cast on his left arm and two slits for his shoulder blades, his shoulders would heal within days his arms took heavy damage and would heal within a month or so though, Gwen's broken arm would take about the same time because she took only a dislocated shoulder, she was glad but guilty Harry was in prison unknown where. They were walking out door, "are you okay?" Gwen asked, "you haven't said anything in ages." She said "I'm starting to think you should change your mind about going to the UK." Peter said not looking at her.

"What?" She stopped looking at him shocked.

"Look at what happened today, you came literally an inch from dying." Peter said walking over to a railing resting ping his hand on them not daring looking into her eyes, ashamed of what he was saying.

"No, you were the one talked me out of it." She said,

"And what if something happens again?" You will probably come out with much worse than just a broken arm. "It's taken you to come that close to smashing your skull for me to realise that talking to you on a screen is much better than talking to you at your grave." Peter said honestly.

"But I- you can't-" she was saying quickly she was starting to breath heavily again falling onto her back Peter caught her after moving his left arm out of out of his sling and kneeled with her in his arms"HELP!" Peter yelled outside the hospital. Her heart started thumping breathing was harder just like back at the house. Peter was terrified did the goblin somehow poison her? He could feel her heart beating rapidly and she could barely breath.

A doctor came out kneeling at their side,"what happened son?

"She just collapsed, her hearts going faster than a roadrunner." Peter said to the middle aged doctor in a slim suit he checked her eye put his finger to her pulse,

"You family?"

"Boyfriend." Peter answered

"Peter..." She said holding tightly onto him.

"Hold her tighter, ." The doctor said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Just do it." The doctor told him, "what's her name?"

"Gwen." Peter said

"Gwen, I'm a doctor okay, I need you to breath in heavily and breath out, she did so struggling eyes locked at Peter's face. She quickly recovered.

"Well I guess that rules out that your a shitty boyfriend." The doctor said with a Welsh accent.

"What what are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"You were having a panic attack." The doctor said "and a nasty one too. I'm guessing by the look on your face you've never had one before."

"Never," Gwen said Peter helping her up.

"Well I'm guessing you've been under huge pressure lately or been a shit scary situation." The doctor said.

"You could say that." Peter said.

"Well your lucky, by the looks of it it was your boyfriend that calmed you down, he wasn't around you'd be going through he'll right now." The doctor said.

Gwen looked into his face both of them thinking of the irony of their previous conversation.

"I've got a few meds in my office, but the best thing to do is to just hold her tight, hug her whatever, tell her to breath in, breath out and tell her it's okay, if your lucky they'll go within a few months." The doctor said going back in to get the meds. Peter got rid of his right sling it was obviously unneeded now. The shoulder blades would in days anyway, the cast was going all the way up to his shoulder.

**Okay I really enjoyed writing this I've already got follows and likes so thanks and please review what you want and what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay just watched the second film for the first time because I saw Gwen's death from an anonymous source (YouTube) so the only the only think that is slightly off balance that I've seen in the film from the story is the fact that Peter and Gwen wanted to go to England together but I said in the film that Peter wanted her to go ahead with out her I'm gonna try and pretend Peter didn't say that or they just don't want to leave.**

Peter woke up with Gwen sleeping cuddled up to Peter in his bed he stroked her arm. Last night was extremely dramatic outbreak, Gwen was the last person he'd ever expect to have a panic attack, she was always one of the strongest and bravest people he had ever met. This was just another reminder of of the dangers of her around him and now he didn't have a choice because if he left her then shed have nobody as good as him to comfort her out of the attacks, also he couldn't go to England with her now, Harry might be In prison which he arguably deserved but he couldn't leave leave aunt May with her trouble paying rent not yet, the original idea was for Gwen to go to England first and Peter go a few months after when he has made sure aunt may was fine and she would never leave the house as it was the last link she had to his uncle Ben.

He held her in his arms for about an out after waking up.

Peter felt Gwen move under him starting to wake up she looked to his face smiling, Peter kissed the top of her head. His shoulders healed quicker than he thought, not completely yet bet didn't need the sling so took both off but his cast was definitely still necessary.

"When do you want me to take you home?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"I don't know. What time is it?" Gwen asked closing her eyes snuggling back into him, Peter pressed the button on his phone the time appearing on the lock screen.

"Twelve thirty." He told her it was very let for them but they were all nearly killed and waited three hours to e seen at the hospital finally getting to sleep at 3 o'clock.

"Mmm give It a few hours." Going back to sleep.

"Gwen you were almost killed less than twelve hours ago, you probably want to talk**, **besides its lucky you Oxford let you stay a couple of weeks before you start." Peter told her, "your not gonna have that long with your family, one more inch down last night you'd never see them again anyway." He said without thinking praying it wouldn't set set off another panic attack,"and worst of all, it would have been my fault." He told a tear going down his eye she stroked his cheek. He got off the bed walking to the window away from her.

"No it wouldn't, I drove into that power grid I knew I was getting into trouble, you wanted to get me out of there." Gwen told him.

"You think that would make me feel any comfort if you were six foot under right now!?" He yelled looking back at her quickly forgetting about her... Condition.

She started to breath quicker again, he immediately regretted his reaction, he walked over to her rubbing for forearms up and down it wasn't as strong as last night's anxiety attack, not by a long shot. "Breath," he reminded her "I'm sorry okay," he said putting his forehead to hers "I just couldn't bear to live without you. If I lost you..." He said losing the ability to say anything, "I only have two people I actually care for and love left in this world." The other being his aunt May.

"I love you to you know, just as much as you me." she said breathing back to normal rate he truly was a miracle worker.

"I did this to you. I promise you I swear to you, when I have my aunt okay here we will go to England together, you can go to college and ill be at home every time you come home we won't have Oscorp or cross species or anything to worry about." He vowed.

"I can't wait, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." She told him.

(on the other side of New York two hours earlier)

Peter snuck into the sanitariam where Harry was held, he left Gwen asleep in his room after putting his suit on. He found Harry's cell covered by multiple guards, he made noise which had distracted them giving him enough time to sneak into the cell he webbed the camera inside. Harry was facing a mirror in a striaght jacket. still the goblin face."look what the cat spit out, the itsy bitsy spider." Harry laughing. "Don't worry about the guards these doors are sound proof a sanitarium prisoner tends to drive anyone crazy. so how is your blondy girl frie-" he was cut off by Peter grabbing him and shoving him against the wall. "We'll sense you havent killed me already I guess she's okaY, looks like you took the most damege," Harry guessed looking at the case over his costume.

"you tried to kill one of the last people in my life I care about, everyone else, everyone is gone my mom my dad, Ben almost Gwen." He told him.

"welcome to my world Pete," he laughed An insane laugh. "You were the only person I trusted and you betrayed me!" He yelled.

"I was protecting you!" He yelled grabbing his neck, "and I'm gonna forgive you for tonight, but come near the ones I love I'll give you the worsed death imaginable." Peter threatened the darkest thing he'd never said as spiderman, and he meant it. With it jumped out the barred window.

"you'll try."

**REVIEW! Also it's gonna get slightly more dramatic over the next couple of chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey guys this is just a chapter to get you guys TO BLOODY REVIEW! It's also now an intro of a new villain not from the comics which I thought of, short entrance really I'm kinda making this up as I go along. Scrap that I'm completely making all of these chapters up as i go along.**

Peter woke up in Ray of sunshine gazing from the window on his bed next to him. Gwen, his arm over her stomach. He was smiling happier than he'd ever been, "Morning gorguess." He heard her say, without opening her eyes or moving an inch. She shifted slightly over across the double bed in a big room. "Happy 1st wedding anniversary baby." He said kissing her cheek.

"Happy anniversary." Gwen said smiling "sorry I didn't see you last night I had extra hours on the new job." She said frowning.

"Hey it's okay gave me time to take the rubbish-trash!" He said correcting himeself.

"Oh my god did you-?"

"NO" he said deeply regretting it.

"You said rubbish!" She reminded him "two years in the UK and your already a Brit." She said laughing at him." They both started giggling and leading Into a kissing, "I love you so much!" She said moving her kisses down his neck down his chest Peter could feel her wedding ring on her finger trailing down he looked to the desk by the side seeing a picture of their wedding day she wore a stunning dress and him an extremely tight tux, which looked just his size. Gwen finally made it to his pyjama shorts when,

"DAD!" Peter heard a five year old calling

Peter woke up on his bed back in New York it must have been about half past one in the morning Gwen went back to her home earlier on, "Peter are you okay?" May asked across the hall.

"Yeah just a dream.

8:30 later that morning.

Peter saw Gwen jetting her at the mall as planned she hadn't seen him though. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck she melted into his arms. They had got into a restraunt. They were laughing happily enjoying themeselves. Gwen yawned slightly, "oh someone have a late night?" He joked yeah had one hell of a dream last night." Gwen told him tired.

"Yeah me too." He told her.

"About what?" She asked,

"Ladies first." Gwen blushed.

"Well without trying to sound desperate and remember you asked, we were in England, we were married must have been two years." She said Peter realised it was similar but didn't think it was important just a coincidence. "It was out anniversary and our only kid got us out of bed that's when it ended." Gwen said, "what was yours?" Gwen asked he simply looked t her mouth wide open eyes looking amazed and stunned.

It was the same dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Tasm chapter 5.

**Gets just to clarify the last chapter's twist wasn't intended as a romantic surprise it was supposed to be creepy and there's a reason for it, the main bad guy is coming soon the one coming up now is just for show compared. The main bad guy in this story, well lets just say you'll know him well enough.**

"How can you have literally the same dream that's impossible!" She said on a rooftop of the restaurant they couldn't talk about the personal details of the obvious in somewhere that crowded.

"That's what I wanna know." Peter said turning to look into the city.

"Maybe it's a its cos we love each other so much we're just thinking the same thing." Not seriously considering it as an option just as an unlikely suggestion.

"Gwen I love you more than life itself but we both know that's not it." Peter said looking into her eyes.

"What was in the room?" Gwen asked.

"There was a closet open with all out clothes hanging, some laundry on the floor a desk with a couple of pictures one with our wedding photo and the rug was -"

"Red" Gwen finished his sentence."

"This is impossible." Peter said.

Peter and Gwen arrived in his room they looked on the web for "same dream as someone else." On the search engine, it came up with useless conspiracy stuff obviously bullshit. They used different searches for half an hour still with nothing.

"Okay that's enough, lets just to with massive coincidence this once." Peter said seeing it as the only possible option.

"Okay," she said not seeing as the best option but couldn't think of anything else."ya know I was actually enjoying the idea of us being in that life, normal enough you still spiderman but still making time for me." She said sitting on his lap.

"I know, maybe one day ya know." He said, she leaned her lips in slowly kissing him.

"Fancy a movie?" He asked not been to the theatre in ages.

"Great idea."

(Inside Ravencroft.)

Fiers walked through the dark halls into Harry's cell. "Report." Harry ordered.

"We have a man who can take spiderman out of action for a while without killing them." The gentleman said in the shadows.

"What's his name." Harry asked.

"Never given his details his really secretive, more so than myself. He just goes by the name the Dream god."

"What can he do for us?" Harry asked tied.

"He's already had his warm up. Soon he'll be able to send Parker and his one true love into a deep sleep, they will be happy enough though, for a short time till the dream becomes slightly more miserable."

**So that's what that is, this new bad guy I made up and isn't from the comics.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tasm chapter 6 **

**sorry I'm a bit late on this guys I've been thinking of another few and one shots after this that I don't completely make up on the spot there's one story coming up I thought of where Peter and Harry have to team up after tasm 2 to get something they both want. **

Peter walked into the kitchen and saw Gwen putting the kettle on for a coffee he wrapped his arms around her belly from behind, "morning baby." Peter said lovingly.

"Hey sweetie." Gwen replied melting into his arms. "Just getting ready for work at the lab." Gwen told him.

"Well That's strange." Peter said, "cos a little birds told me you had the week off." He reminded her, she had completely forgotten as she was so used to the same routine day in day out she sighed in relief and turned around just letting him hug her he smiled knowing they had each-other alone for the week she started to kiss him passionately, Peter gripped her firm backside Gwen pulled his shirt off after for a brief moment parting away from the kiss and then resuming it the tension growing they both decided they were both wearing too many clothes,"I love you so much." Gwen said needing him, pulled her up and sat her on the counter and moved her skirt up Peter moved his hands to play with her hair not stopping for a second to kiss her but then while unbuttoning her shirt. Peter accidentally pushed Gwen back tipping over the boiling kettle Peter pushed Gwen off the counter with his reflexes but instead the water hit his arm.

"Owwww!" Peter yelled waking up at his house in New York Gwen waking at the same time next to him covering her body from the previous night and not just because of him waking her. "Same dream?" He asked she nodded, he looked down to his arm and noticed and felt something completely impossible,

"Oh my god." Gwen said looking at it.

Peter still had the burn from the dream, from a dream that was not even real, it was a massive red burn going from his hand to his shoulder even though it had already began to heal, it would be gone within and hour there was still one question. How was this remotely possible.

**Okay guys this was the last one till the final between the first villain of this story and the first battle after the next one there will be a long story but don't worry it also is based after TASM 2 and Gwen's in it but its not an alternate ending as much as it is based often it and I'm also sorry that his was so short but the next one will be longest charter so far.**


End file.
